De oro y plata, de dioses y reyes
by Demmian
Summary: Aquella noche ella era una diosa. Su diosa. Su piel blanquecina reflejaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sus ojos resplandecían de deseo y necesidad. Sus besos callaban palabras de amor y supervivencia. Aquella noche, él era suyo; y ella era de él.


Era noche cerrada, la luna brillaba pálida en el oscuro cielo saturado de estrellas. El rugido del mar al golpear la costa, el escarpado acantilado bajo sus pies no era suficiente para sofocar su miedo, su preocupación. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, el camisón le molestaba y las sábanas las odiaba. No quería estar en sus aposentos por más tiempo.

Se había apartado el largo flequillo rubio incontables veces esa noche. Había intentado dormir de todas las formas habidas y por haber, hasta que se rindió al insomnio. Había salido al ancho balcón, suspendido sobre el Mar Oriental, tan brillante y sosegado en aquella época. En otro momento podría haberse entretenido con los bailes de las sirenas, sus cantes y sus juegos, deseando ser una criatura marina. Pero sentía el peso de la corona, los ropajes adornados con hilos de oro y plata, y sus manos, grandes y callosas, blandiendo la espada de Narnia. Incluso en ese momento, estando casi desnudo, dejándose embriagar por el aire salado, la brisa marina y siendo iluminado por la clara luz de la luna; en el que cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba siendo un simple chiquillo, podía sentir el mango carmesí, con el pomo de oro; y la vaina, atada a su cinto, un peso que a veces sentía demasiado grande.

Se había levantado, y sobre su camisón se había puesto una fina bata de satén, rojo carmesí, _su_ favorita. Encendió una linterna y con sumo sigilo, siendo ignorada por las bestias que se habían convertido en la Guardia Real con el tiempo, recorrió el largo pasillo que la separaba de él. Enormes ventanales, paredes de piedra blanca, cuadros y armas eran sus únicos acompañantes. La noche era clara, fácilmente podría encontrar el enorme portón de madera pulida que siempre estaba abierto para ella, mas siempre prefería recorrer los largos pasillos de Cair Paravel iluminándose con esa pequeña luz de fuego.

Las bestias se apartaban a su paso, agachando la cabeza en una profunda reverencia y dejándola pasar. Ella era su reina, ella iba hacia donde quería, y ellos sólo obedecían. Así estaba escrito.

Un par de golpes lo sacaron de su ensueño. Se giró con delicadeza, toda la que podía poseer un hombre con rostro de niño, un hombre niño curtido en numerosas batallas saldadas con sangre y muerte.

-Adelante –susurró, aunque sabía que ella no necesitaba permiso para entrar. Así estaba estipulado. Agarrado a la fría piedra del balcón, con una fuerza que ni él mismo pudo calibrar, la vio entrar. Estaba enfundada en su bata favorita, aquella que le recordaba a la sangre de sus labios, de su espalda tras el paso de sus uñas, su visión cuando ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasión y un poderoso acúmulo de éxtasis y liberación le nublaban la mente. Pero también el rojo de la muerte de sus enemigos, de sus hombres, la funda de Rhindon. El león alzado en su escudo de plata. Narnia.

Se adentró en la enorme habitación con la altivez propia de una reina, el sigilo de un felino y la feminidad de la mujer que estaba destinada a ser. Con un suave golpe, el portón de madera se cerró, dejándolos aislados en los aposentos del Gran Rey. Él no se había movido desde que ella entró en la habitación, se notaba incapaz. Notaba sus piernas flaquear ante sus presencia, más esa noche.

-No podía dormir –la luz de la linterna se había apagado, una suave ráfaga de viento los había dejado a ambos en la oscuridad. Él brillaba casi con luz propia, mientras ella parecía una divinidad de cuento, una ninfa de la luz y la oscuridad, del sueño y la vigilia. _Su_ ninfa. Lentamente se había ido acercando a él, volviéndose más nítida, más real, más hermosa. Más… humana.

Él la miró con gesto cariñoso, conmovido por el dolor de la pérdida y la separación. A veces sentía que sólo en esos momentos de soledad, amparados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, eran realmente ellos. La acogió entre sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes; y ella se abrazó a él, buscando un consuelo que únicamente él podía darle. Él besó su cabeza, enredó sus dedos en su largo cabello oscuro, con una delicadeza exquisita. Ella sentía su corazón golpeando en el pecho, un regular tintineo sordo y sosegado, una música lánguida y deliciosa, que le hacía saber que estaba vivo.

Paseó sus dedos sobre su pecho, dorado y marcado, adornado con un par de cicatrices. Un suave calor emanaba de él, el calor de un ser humano. El calor en el que ella se perdería una y otra vez, sin reservas.

-Eh, eh –susurró él, deslizando una mano por su torso, erizando la piel allá por donde pasaba, hasta terminar en su mejilla y mentón, alzando el rostro de su reina, captando sus ojos de plata-. Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí –su voz no era más que un murmullo, un oleaje de sonidos, una canción sin música-. ¿Crees que te abandonaría, cuando aún no he recibido mi respuesta?

El rey trató de sonar divertido, sin embargo un suspiro de ansiedad subió por su garganta. Acogió el rostro de ella entre sus manos, acariciando la suave piel con movimientos casi imperceptibles, buscando darle un consuelo que sabía que jamás llenaría su sensación de pérdida y dolor. La chica dio un pequeño paso atrás, disfrutando del rostro aniñado de su rey, cuyos ojos azules resplandecían como zafiros al lado de las ascuas, un fuego azulado que sabía que jamás se apagaría. Él le había prometido que volvería, y ella no era nadie para refutarlo.

Deslizó sus manos por los brazos de él, disfrutando de la dureza de sus músculos, la aspereza de sus callos. Subió hasta los hombros, adentrándose en la túnica oscura hasta los tersos músculos de su espalda, marcados y tensos, al contacto con sus dedos.

-Quítatela –ordenó ella con voz autoritaria. Él no se demoró, segundos después la túnica oscura estaba abandonada en el suelo, arrugada y cubriéndose de polvo. Ella paseó sus pálidas manos por sus brazos, acariciando sus músculos cincelados por la espada y la armadura, la guerra y el entrenamiento, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel ardiente.

Él dio un par de pasos, obligándola a retroceder, adentrándose en los aposentos a oscuras. La cama brillaba como si estuviese hecha de estrellas, sólo para ellos dos. Las manos de ella eran incapaces de dejar de tocarle; le gustaba la sensación cálida de su toque, el suave cosquilleo que él experimentaba únicamente por ella, por su causa. El rey no dejaba de mirarla, sus ojos azules resplandecían de amor puro y sin reservas, oscureciéndose bajo el calor de la pasión y el deseo. Sus labios se buscaban entre sí, se anhelaban después de tanto tiempo sin verse, sin bailar, sin disfrutar el uno del otro.

Con delicadeza y temor, él deshizo a tientas el nudo que cerraba la bata de su reina; echaba tanto de menos su piel, su voz, su calor. Subió las manos a sus hombros, dejando caer la bata en algún rincón olvidado de la enorme habitación, un lugar donde sólo existían ellos dos. Un lugar gobernado por el oro y el fuego, como si hubiera sido cincelado por una puesta de sol. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran como el atardecer, ese ínfimo instante en el que los amantes más antiguos de la Historia, el Sol y la Luna, podían verse, hablarse y amarse, antes de que el inexorable paso del tiempo los separase.

-Sólo tenemos esta noche –susurró ella, al contacto con sus labios. Sus labios ardían, pedían a gritos unirse, disfrutar el uno del otro. Pero aún no. Él dobló las rodillas, dejando vagar sus grandes manos por los costados de su reina, sobre el fino camisón blanco que todavía la cubría. Besó su pecho, su abdomen y sus muslos, haciéndola estremecer de anticipación. El rey sonrió malévolo, disfrutando del pequeño sufrimiento de su amor. Metió las manos bajo el camisón, subiendo delicadamente, explorando con sus dedos cada ínfimo rincón de la chica. Su piel ardía allá por donde sus dedos pasaban, sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazón pronto empezó a repiquetear de deseo, de nerviosismo. Se sentía pequeña y expuesta a él, mas no era la primera vez de ese momento. El camisón cayó olvidado junto con el resto de prendas, dejando a dos amantes disfrutando de sí. Él la miraba a los ojos, esas orbes de plata que tanto adoraba y amaba; ella abarcaba todo su rostro, hermoso y sereno, adornado por el cabello de oro que discurría salvajemente por su cabeza. Él miraba sus labios, entreabiertos y chillando de deseo, su fruto prohibido.

El rey dio un paso atrás, dejándose caer sobre la cama, sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. Podía sentir su núcleo palpitando de anticipación, tan sólo con un leve roce. Esbozó una rápida sonrisa, alzando las manos y enredándolas en su largo cabello, disfrutando de la sensación de cosquilleo que las largas y oscuras hebras le brindaban. Atrajo a su reina hacia sí, probando sus labios por primera vez esa noche; sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado de arriba abajo, matándolo y reviviéndolo al mismo tiempo, una y otra vez. Sus bocas bailaban, la danza más antigua conocida por el hombre; reconociéndose, explorándose y amándose, atándose entre sí después de tanto anhelo. Sólo cuando el aire se hacía necesario, los amantes se separaban, echándose de menos, sintiéndose traicionados por ellos mismos. Ella recorría su cincelado torso con las manos, con los labios; admirando cada curva, cada músculo, cada herida y cada cicatriz. Suyo era el adonis sin nombre, el señor del castillo. Suyo era el rey.

Le gustaba su cabello despeinado, rizándose. Le gustaba su voz ronca, apenas unos gruñidos guturales que plasmaban el placer que sentía. Suyas eran las largas líneas rojas que adornaban durante días la espalda del monarca, los besos diseminados por su torso, la voz apagada.

Suyas eran las órdenes de su reina, sus deseos más íntimos, carnales y depravados. Suyas eran sus curvas, su mirada perdida y las lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas en pleno éxtasis. Le gustaba verla retorcerse de placer, sentir sus uñas marcándole la piel, llevándole al séptimo cielo. Le gustaba su suave piel contra sus labios, cómo se estremecía bajo su suave toque. Le gustaban sus órdenes, sus deseos.

Aquella noche ella era una diosa. _Su_ diosa. Su piel blanquecina reflejaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sus ojos resplandecían de deseo y necesidad. Sus besos callaban palabras de amor y supervivencia. Aquella noche, él era suyo; y ella era de él.

-Eres preciosa –susurró el rey, ahuecando el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Necesitaba tocarla, que sus manos explorasen su cuerpo, recordar cada curva, cada monte, cada valle, y mantenerlo vivo en su memoria.

Ella cogió aire con fuerza y con un suave empujón lo tumbó sobre la mullida cama. Las sábanas de seda brillaban incluso bajo su sombra, como si ella las iluminara, y ambos estuvieran en un lecho de estrellas y plata. Él se dejó hacer, temblando de deseo contenido y nerviosismo bajo sus dedos, que desfilaban por su cuello, su torso y su abdomen. Ella seguía bajando, llegando a su hombría y obteniendo de él un gemido largo y profundo, su cuerpo tembloroso. Pronto utilizó también sus labios, y su lengua, llevando al pequeño rey a un estado de excitación y necesidad que lo estaba matando.

Él se levantó como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte, ahuecando su rostro entre las manos y besándola con pasión y fiereza. Era un beso tosco y repleto de necesidad, de deseo y pertenencia. Cada roce con su lengua le hacía temblar, temía llegar con un simple beso suyo. Dispersaba besos por su rostro; entreteniéndose en su cuello, allí donde latía el pulso. Rápido, desenfrenado, loco, errático. Por su pecho, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse, agarrarse a las sábanas salpicadas de plata, y susurrar su nombre. Disfrutaba de esa pequeña agonía, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, no dejando un solo centímetro de piel sin acariciar, sin besar, sin atender. Bajó hasta sus muslos, besando cada centímetro de ellos. Iba condenadamente lejos, llevando a su reina a una agonía insufrible; una agonía que sólo él podía provocar.

-Shhh… tranquila –susurró, alzándose en ese baile de luces y sombras de plata, colándose entre sus piernas. Se apoyó en su mano izquierda, inclinándose para besar sus labios, ese fruto prohibido que tanto amaba; su otra mano discurría por el cuerpo de su adorada reina, dejando un reguero de excitación tras de sí-. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, amor mío -. Añadió, en apenas un susurro; sus labios besaban esa parte del cuello tan pequeña, bajo la mandíbula, y su tosca mano jugueteaba con su núcleo, haciéndola perder la noción del tiempo casi al instante.

Sus labios se encontraron una vez más, con el sabor de la sal, el amor y el deseo que los impregnaba. A ella le gustaba el torso de su rey, de oro, como todo él; oro líquido que le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma. Su cabello rubio pegado a su frente, empapado de sudor. Y así estaba él, brillando como el sol que era, haciéndola perder el sentido con sus dedos y sus labios, con sus caricias y sus besos. Con sus mordiscos y el paso de su lengua. Ella se agarró a él, abrazándose a su cuerpo de adonis, sintiéndole como la única conexión con este mundo, mientras el espasmo de un orgasmo la recorría de arriba abajo. Arañó su espalda, besó sus labios y gritó su nombre. Al vacío, al castillo, a él. A su rey.

Su rey, que continuaba entre sus piernas, llenando su excelso cuerpo de besos y caricias, de atenciones y deseos, alzándose majestuoso en mitad de la noche. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre el abdomen de ella, que aún temblaba, mientras su mano discurría arriba y abajo por su pierna. Alzó la mirada y la observó, tan majestuosa como la Luna misma. Se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecerla, si tras él sólo había recuerdos manchados de sangre y muerte. ¿Qué tenía él que no tuviese cualquier otro noble? Cualquier otro le hubiera ofrecido amor eterno, protección y devoción… como él. Pero al rey le perseguía la envidia, las luchas de poder y el deber. Tenía su nombre escrito en la lápida antes de nacer. ¿Por qué él?

Pronto ella le cogió de los cabellos y con un suave tirón le obligó a levantar la cabeza. En ese momento, al rey le pareció la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto en toda su corta existencia. Su piel refulgía como si fuese de plata; sus cabellos se diseminaban por la almohada de forma salvaje; y sus ojos brillaban de deseo puro. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, yaciendo junto a su diosa.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, descendió sobre su piel y empezó a llenarla de besos y caricias, colmándola de atenciones; cada gesto, cada palabra susurrada, cada movimiento, los llevaba a un vórtice de excitación cada vez más próximo. Él se coló entre las piernas de su reina, moviendo despacio las caderas. El simple roce los hacía gemir, sus músculos temblaban. Sin poder contenerse más, se adentró en ella, de una vez, quedándose inmóvil. Ella gimió, una mezcla de dolor y placer. Al rey le gustaba ese momento, cuando la sometía a él, y ella se dejaba hacer. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía rápidamente, y depositó varios besos allí. Fue subiendo lentamente, a la par que comenzaba a mover las caderas; la oyó gemir, y nunca en su vida había oído melodía más exquisita. Llegó a su mandíbula, a sus labios, a su oído.

-Ven a mí, te derretiré hasta que no puedas más –sus vaivenes eran lentos y tranquilos, llenándola, golpeándola con su amor y devoción. Ella se agarró a su espalda, aprisionándole y haciéndole sentir vivo y libre-. Te llevaré al borde y te empujaré, caerás hasta el fondo y cuando salgas; -continuaba hablando, un torrente de voz demasiado bajo y oscuro, tal como sus ojos; sus iris azules casi habían sido engullidos por la oscuridad del deseo, una oscuridad que amenazaba con acabar con ella. Pero a ella no le importaba. Quería caer, no le importaba dónde ni cómo, tan sólo caer, si era con él. Sus vaivenes se volvieron más rápidos y profundos; podía oír el eco de sus gemidos acompañando a la voz de él, con leves espasmos de placer. Sus manos no abandonaban su cuerpo, delineaba cada línea, cada músculo, cada cicatriz. Era un adonis imperfecto, pero ella lo quería y lo adoraba con toda la devoción que tenía que dar.- cuando recuerdes cómo respirar, hablar y caminar, serás otra, nunca igual-. Las embestidas dejaron atrás la delicadeza que las caracterizaba, volviéndose más salvajes y rápidas. Ella se sentía en el borde, como si estuviese en lo alto de un acantilado y bajo sus pies no hubiese nada más. Y tras ella, estaba él, con sus manos y sus besos, con su amor y devoción agarrándola, salvándola del abismo-. Reconocerás que antes de mí no conocías el sexo y no entendías el placer-. Y entonces, la soltó. Se sintió caer en ese abismo que era el placer en su más antigua expresión, le faltaba el aire y su cuerpo no le respondía. Tan sólo era capaz de soportar las oleadas de placer que amenazaban con destruirla una y otra vez; y luego recomponerla, como el mar en una tormenta. La recorría la misma furia, la misma destrucción. Pero la destrucción era _una forma de creación_. Y nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora.

Él continuaba moviéndose, alzando el lánguido y derrotado cuerpo de su reina sobre sus rodillas, en un abrazo fuerte y amoroso. Sus labios no abandonaban su cuello, sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Estaba pegajoso y su cuerpo sabía a sal, a metal y a sangre; ella no había probado manjar más delicioso. Lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa noche oscura, y sabía que esta vez él la acompañaría al más fiero abismo.

-Mírame –ordenó, con la poca voz que le quedaba. Él obedeció, como toda orden que recibía de ella. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, mostrando los dientes, moviendo las caderas de manera impasible y casi animal. Un hondo gemido se asomaba por su garganta, amenazando con atravesarla, dejarle ronco y exhausto-. Quiero verte cuando caigas conmigo…

Ella se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del joven rey, marcándole, dejando un reguero de líquido escarlata tras de sí. Sus labios se unieron en un beso torpe y sonoro, un choque de trenes sin rumbo. Sus cuerpos temblaban, sintiéndose al límite del placer, del abismo. La oscuridad los cubría, los esperaba, el abismo les llamaba.

-¡Mírame! –gritó ella, y el rey abrió los ojos. La vio retorcerse de placer, otra vez, cayendo al vacío… y arrastrándole con ella. Algo en su interior explosionó, recorriéndole de arriba abajo, derrotándolo. Un hondo gemido escapó de su garganta, desgarrándola, destrozándola. No le importó, a ninguno. Esa noche podría ser su última noche en el mundo, y querían disfrutar el uno del otro. Las oleadas de placer continuaban, como el mar bravío se desvanecía hasta convertirse en un oleaje tranquilo y casi inexistente. Se sintió exhausto, vacío, derramando en ella todo lo que tenía que dar.

Él fue el primero en moverse. Su cuerpo le pesaba, le costaba respirar, mantener los ojos abiertos. Sobre él yacía su reina, haciendo vagar sus dedos sobre su pecho, sudoroso y caliente, casi abrasador. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, un ritmo continuo y constante; la tranquilizaba de una manera que no podía conseguirse de otra manera. No había abrazo, palabras de consuelo o besos tranquilizadores que la sosegaran cómo el latir del corazón de él lo hacía. Era como el tic-tac de un reloj, la respiración continua de todo ser vivo, el paso del día a la noche. Él acariciaba su cabello, largo y oscuro, trenzándolo en sus dedos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose sobre un lecho de nubes de plata, allá en el infinito. Donde el Sol salía y se ponía; donde la Luna acechaba cada amanecer y cada atardecer.

El calor que los rodeaba se había disipado, dando lugar a pequeños escalofríos. Él agarró la fina sábana y los cubrió a ambos, envolviéndolos en su pequeño mundo secreto. Depositó un beso en su frente, apenas un roce de sus labios, saboreando la sal, el deseo y el amor que ella desprendía.

-Eres preciosa –susurró con la voz ronca, la garganta aún dolorida por los gemidos que la atravesaron. Sentía que no podía dejar de mirarla, sintiéndose un Narciso muy peculiar. Su mirada estaba cansada, y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, al igual que ella. Se sentían demasiado exhaustos para continuar despiertos. Pero no querían despedirse, no todavía-. Eres como la luz en un mundo de oscuridad, el agua del desierto. Eres una divinidad disfrazada de humana. Eres mía.

Ella no dijo nada. Tan sólo corrían unas palabras por su mente, unas que había querido decirle hacía tiempo. Había sido idiota, y ahora corría riesgo de perderlo. Sólo tenía esta noche, apenas unas horas restaban hasta el amanecer, cuando el abandonaría Cair Paravel… quien sabe si para siempre. Besó su pecho, sus músculos cincelados en mármol; su cuello y su mandíbula, que se resistía a no temblar. Besó sus labios, rojos, hinchados y húmedos, su fruta favorita. Buscó sus ojos, esas orbes azules que tanto amaba y que tanto idolatraba; que tanto la querían y la divinizaban.

-Sí, Peter –dijo con voz serena y escueta-. Me casaré contigo.

Lo dijo de manera tan uniforme, tan seria y casi fría, que él creyó que estaba soñando. Que había cerrado los ojos y pretendía hacer realidad aquello que tanto había querido. Ella susurró su nombre varias veces más, como si tratara de despertarlo. ¿Es que no le creía? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Aquella vez, cuando él se había arrodillado en mitad de la nada, en mitad de los vados de Beruna, sólo acompañados por sus monturas, las ninfas del bosque y del Gran Río, en el corazón de Narnia, ella había refusado. Ése era su secreto, durante el día y la noche, durante años. Él había callado, había agachado la cabeza y tras sus ojos se formó una fina capa de hielo que tardó mucho en derretir. ¿Acaso le estaba devolviendo el _favor_?

-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? –inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados, como aquél que le molesta la luz, o luchaba por mantenerse despierto-. He caído al mundo de los sueños y has aceptado mi propuesta…

Sonaba tan convencido, que ella sentía que no podía hacer nada para convencerle de lo contrario. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, y sobre el escritorio repleto de papeles, revueltos, rotos, arrugados… de todas las formas posibles, había una pequeña caja recubierta de terciopelo rojizo. Se levantó; escapando de los brazos del niño rey, que no querían soltarla, encaminándose hacia la mesa de madera pulida. Cogió la cajita con una delicadeza exquisita, como si fuese de cristal, o como si le quemase. Al fin y al cabo, su corazón latía desenfrenado, mareándola.

-No, esto es real –susurró ella con toda la paciencia que tenía en ese momento. Estaba sentada sobre un lado de la cama, con él a escasos centímetros de su espalda. Podía sentir su tenue calor, el olor de la sangre que empezaba a cicatrizar en su espalda. Estaba apoyado sobre su brazo, con una mirada de anhelo en sus ojos azules-. Tan real como tú y yo-. Abrió la caja con cuidado, mostrando un anillo fino de oro blanco, con preciosos detalles esculpidos en la minúscula pieza. Casi podía leerse su historia.

Cogió la mano de él y le entregó la pequeña pieza de orfebrería. El rey se alzó con parsimonia, sintiendo un leve pinchazo en sus músculos, en cada movimiento que hacía, por pequeño e insignificante que fuese. Mantuvo el puño cerrado, mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él alzó la vista, encontrándose con su mirada brillante y llena de anhelo, y esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-He esperado toda la vida para esto –comentó nervioso. Las manos le temblaban, como el viento del otoño amenazaba a las hojas secas que aún pendían de los árboles, de las ramas, y acababan siendo arrancadas de su lugar. Sólo que él se sentía sujeto de tal manera, que cualquier brisa, cualquier viento, incluso el mayor huracán que pudiese arrasar Narnia, lo mantendría en pie. Por ella. Ella era su agarre, su ancla a este mundo. A este momento. Dobló las rodillas y buscó su mano, pálida, cálida y delicada. Pasó el pulgar por cada uno de los nudillos, como si aún necesitase saber que estaba ahí, que no le abandonaría; mientras abría el puño donde guardaba el pequeño anillo, cogiéndolo con delicadeza y colocándoselo en el anular de la mano izquierda-. Susan Pevensie, ¿harías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo?

Ella no le respondió, simplemente abarcó su rostro entre sus manos, con el suave roce de la barba de adolescente que empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas, y lo besó. Fue un beso lento y torpe, un roce de labios con el que pretendía entregarle toda su vida, todo su amor, devoción y lealtad.

-Sí, me casaré contigo.

Peter no se sintió hombre más dichoso. Hasta ese momento, sentía que a la mañana siguiente partiría hasta Calormen, y que no volvería vivo a Narnia, no otra vez. Sentía que tenía que aprovechar sus últimas horas en su reino, maravillándose de la belleza de Cair Paravel y los alrededores. Dejando pasar el tiempo junto a _ella_. Admirar y recordar cada detalle que pudiese, para que en las noches de fría soledad, cerrase los ojos y la sintiese junto a él, en sus brazos; el latido de su corazón golpeando su pecho, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas, su calor abrigándolo. Sabía que su último pensamiento en vida sería para ella, cuando la espada del Tisroc le atravesara el pecho; los últimos segundos de su vida en este mundo, sólo para ella.

Susan sentía que no cabía en sí de gozo. Toda esa inquietud que la había acompañado hasta entonces, se había disipado, como la niebla al salir el sol. Se sentía viva, pletórica, llena de vida. Atrás quedaron las dudas que convertían sus sueños en pesadillas, noche sí y noche también. Cuando soñaba que Peter moría desangrado en el campo de batalla; cuando veía sus ojos azules dejar de brillar; cuando sus labios no volverían a sonreír. Cuando sus manos ya no tendrían vida, y su corazón no latiese más para ella. Cuando se quedó sin palabras que decirle, cuando calló todo lo que tenía guardado para él.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora él sabía que tenía que volver, sí o sí. Sabía que derrotaría al maldito Tisroc que había osado invadir tierras narnianas, lo haría retroceder hasta sus áridas tierras del sur. Volvería sano y salvo, con el corazón en el pecho, latiéndole. Por _ella. _Y ya no tendrían que esconderse más, ya no serían amantes a la luz de la luna y las estrellas y podrían llevar su amor a cualquier rincón de Narnia. Ella lo esperaría cada día, cada noche, hasta que las trompetas anunciasen la llegada del Gran Rey. Gobernaría por él, con él, cuando la campaña acabase. Llevaría la corona aún con más orgullo, junto a él, con su mano entrelazada con la suya, uniendo el norte y el sur.

Porque él volvería, claro que sí.

Porque un rey no incumple sus promesas.

Porque _él,_ su rey, _su_ Peter jamás le mentiría.

Porque así estaba estipulado, y nadie podía refutar eso.


End file.
